1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device and a method for designing a winding device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of processing a sheet (thin-film) metal member for a battery electrode member, a winding device that winds the processed member to prevent winding displacement or wrinkles from occurring is used.
An electrode winding device suitable for eliminating defective portions in positive and negative plates to improve the production yield has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-151064). When both a turn of a positive plate and a turn of a negative plate have no defective portion, the electrode winding device produces a wound electrode body by winding the positive plate, the negative plate, and a separator. When one of a turn of a positive plate and a turn of a negative plate has a defective portion, the electrode winding device produces a wound electrode body after the defective portion is removed by a defective portion removing device. Thus, the production yield can be increased.
A winding device that improves the quality of an obtained wound element by reducing a load on a separator at the initial stage of winding has also been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-191411). In this winding device, the separator and an electrode sheet pass between a pair of nip rollers and are supplied to a winding unit. One of the pair of nip rollers is controlled by a servomotor. At the initial stage of winding, the nip rollers are torque-controlled so as to reduce the tension applied to the separator between a winding core and the nip rollers, thereby reducing the load on the separator.